


30 Day OTP Challenge: Minao

by I_Ship_The_Moon_And_The_Sun



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Ship_The_Moon_And_The_Sun/pseuds/I_Ship_The_Moon_And_The_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge: Minao from Dramatical Murder</p>
<p>To be done with a friend on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge: Minao

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles are both nsfw and sfw (Depends on my mood)
> 
> NSFW drabbles from: http://curryuku.tumblr.com/post/31830620843/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion
> 
> SFW drabbles from: http://vieralynn.tumblr.com/post/26612021096/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge

     Achoo...!

     The comfortable silence settled between the two lovers was immediately broken by the smaller of the couple's reaction. Aoba shivered and tightened the scarf around his neck over his nose and mouth. He still hadn't grown accustom to the freezing winter temperatures in America, despite living with Mink for quite a while now. Constant reminders were always given by Mink, to dress warmly and always bring a scarf or a pair of mittens. At least Aoba remembered one of those things...

     Not like the scarf was going to help him stay any warmer.

     Crisp, white snow drifted from above to the stone pavement below, painting the streets with a sugar-like, sparkling powder. Despite the beauty of the fairy-tale scenery, a chilling wind softly howled throughout the reserved town the two often visited together. Slipping through every crack and hole, the rapidly declining temperatures chilled every town and forest throughout the entire county.

     Noticing the younger's stiffed movements, stoic expression left unchanged, the taller of the two stepped closer to his lover and slipped a hand out of a deepened pocket. His large palm crawled down a lightly-covered arm and gripped onto a much tinier, paler hand.

     Bewildered, hazel eyes glanced up to golden, widened to their full potential. Such public affection was rare for Mink, which is why Aoba was so bewildered by such a simple display.

     "... Wear a warmer coat next time."

     "I don't need to. I have you to keep me warm."

     With a shy smile, Aoba shifted closer and nuzzled a flustered and reddened Mink.


End file.
